Sorrowful tears
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Set during episode 8 season 1 a couple of hours before ogremon's attack on Tai and Agumon in the bathroom. Taito. I do not own digimon.


Tai. POV I tossed in my bed, thinking about the day, and the future. Some how I had become the unoffical leader of the group, so it was part of my job to keep them safe!

However, when we leave this mansion, I worry about what could happen.

I mean sure, we have to fight Devimon, but its what comes after that what really scares me...

What if we can't get home? What if we're stuck here forever, slowly dying of starvation?

A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of how it would feel to die of hunger, slowly feeling your body fade to nothing... And how it would be my responsibility to stop that from happening, as leader.

Shaking, I tried not to think about it as more tears escaped my eyes.

Come on Tai! Think of something else!

Kari's face flashed behind my closed eyes.

Wow... I've only just realised how much I miss my family. I wonder if they know I'm missing yet...

Thinking about this just put more tears in my eyes. Foolishly, regretfully, I let out a sob filled gasp. What if my family don't care? Obviously Kari'll care, but, to my parents, especially my mother, I'm just the boy who eats all their food and spends their money... I'm sure they don't even like me, not after... The INCIDENT...

Blinking, I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently, and Matt's concerned face looking down at me.

"...Are you ok?" He asked. "I.. Um... Heard someone crying, so I looked over and saw... Well... You. Crying."

I stared at him before wiping my eyes and replying, "Matt, I'm conpletely find, just a little... Homesick." ...It was the best I could come up with.

He sat next to me on the bed, placing his arms around my shoulders in an awkward hug, trying to be comforting. It was cute, really. Wait. I. Did. Not. Just. Think. That. Bad brain!

I was pulled away from my thoughts once again as the Blond started talking, looking directly into my eyes.

"Tai. I've only known you for a few days, or weeks, but I understand you enough to know that's not all of it. I want you to know that you can-" He took a deep breath. "-Trust me."

I looked up at him, before saying, darkly, "Thanks Matt, but you wouldn't understand..." trying to push him away.

He hugged me tighter, his expression hard. "Seriously Tai. Tell. Me."

I looked away, sighing. "...Ok... You win...

"I guess I'm just upset because, well, I'm not cut out to be leader. The pressure gets to your head, you get to make all the hard decisions, you need to be relied upon, and I can't handle it!" I growled in frustrastion and annoyance.

Matt pulled me into his chest, laying back on my bed. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him. "What else is bothering you?" He asked, running his hands through my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"... Well... I'm worried. About what'll happen after we defeat Devimon. I'm scared everyone will be stuck here and We'll all die of hunger. And... It'll have been my fault!" I cried into the blond's chest, tears wetting his shirt.

Arms wrapped aroumd me, Tighter than before. "Tai. We're a team. You don't have to do anything by yourself anymore! We'll be by your side through all of it! And, If anyone's to blaim for this mess, that'll be Devimon or Gennai, not you!"

I sobbed louder, trying to stiffle them with Matt's shirt. "What about my family?" I asked after I'd calmed down. "I wonder If they even care if I'm gone sometimes..."

Matt looked confused. "Wha? Of course they'll-"

I cut him off. "They hate me! They've always liked Kari more! ... I'll be honest with you, Matt, I wonder if life will be better for them if I just die..."

Matt lifted my chin with his finger. "Don't say that! I would be very upset if you died, Tai!"

I looked at him curiously. "...why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because I... Um... I... Really like you!" He stuttered out, before crushing his lips to mine in a desperate kiss.

I wanted to be mad at him, for stealing my first kiss, but I found, I just couldn't be mad at him...

_  
Im really tired as I write this. Because of a new thing i've adopted recently, which involves staying up till 1 am and waking up at 7:00am. I usually get around 4 - 6 hours of sleep a night, and its taking effect. 


End file.
